My Grouchy Sweetheart Hero
by Kaleidoscopic Daydreams
Summary: Kotone encounters a dangerous being in the bathroom from which Silver saves her from. But will Kotone be happy with how she was saved? Or will she shun Silver because of it?


**Hey! This is my first attempt at writing fan-fiction, I think I did alright. ^^" I also rated it 'T' just to be on the safe side. Oh and I sort of expect you to know what Kotone and Silver look like. Anyways I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Credits: I want to thank Mako for helping me out and cheering me on! Thank you! Your help and encouragement really gave me a lot of confidence! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

_My Grouchy Sweetheart Hero_

I stared at the dead body, a look of pure horror and shock visible on my face. Taking a quick glance at Silver I saw his expression was just the opposite of mine, he had a look of superiority and extreme self confidence. I gaped at him, how could he look at like that after what he had just done? After he had just killed. I turned my attention back to the body, it was crushed and mangled but one could still make who the body used to belong to. Feeling my knees give away and I sank to the, thankfully dry, tiled bathroom floor. All the while still staring at the lifeless body, as if wishing that my staring could bring it back to life. I had called Silver over to the bathroom to save me from a dangerous being, whom I had caught sight of as soon as I entered through the door to wash my hands, but I never imagined that this would have happened.

"Si-Silver…" my weak voice managed to choke out, "What did you just do…..?"

He turned his gaze away from the twisted form before us and faced me, his expression that of confusion and also determinacy.

"I did that I had to do Kotone." he replied to my question.

"There….must have been another way though! You didn't have to kill him…!" I almost shouted the last bit, this was all too much for me to bare, and soon enough hot tears began to run down my cheeks. Some splashing on to my shirt while others splashed on the floor. Sighing Silver crouched down beside me, putting aside the deadly weapon, the shampoo bottle, which killed that innocent soul. He then cupped my face in his hands and turned it towards him. Once that was accomplished he then started to use his thumbs to wipe at my never ending flow of tears.

"There was no other way Kotone, he might have hurt you. This was for the best." his words were soothing but I found hardly any remorse in them for having to kill, that made me flare up in anger and the soothing effect of the words were soon forgotten.

"How could you be so cruel? You killed him in cold blood! Just think, he might have a family waiting for him somewhere. And now because of you, his wife and children will have to remain waiting for their loved one's return forever!" I sobbed out the last part; I couldn't believe I had just witnessed a murder and that the killer was someone whom I loved dearly, someone who I _was_ proud to call my boyfriend.

"Your over reacting Kotone, he will not be missed that much. Pull yourself together.", his harsh words were piercing, even his gentle touch couldn't hide the cold indifference in what he said. He just didn't care, it didn't matter to him that he was know going to be known as a killer, well at least by me. All I could do was stare at him, disbelieve was now the emotion unveiling its self on my face as the knowledge of him not caring at all sunk in. Anger and disappointment took control of me and before I knew what I was doing or saying I found myself shouting with tears of sorrow and pity rolling down my face.

"So are you telling me that if you were to die then you wouldn't want to be missed by me? Just because you don't know if he had a lover or not you can't just say he 'wouldn't be missed' like that!"

Silver sighed at my outburst and his hands dropped from my face and on to my shoulders where he lightly but firmly held on to them. His face darkened as he responded to me.

"Yes, I'd much rather prefer it if you didn't miss me, should I somehow die that is.….."

Unbelievable. Does he not care whether or not I think of him even? Were my thoughts, as I suddenly stood up.

"Fine! See if I care if anything ever happens to you!", was what I shouted as I began to march away from him in blind rage.

As if sensing that I didn't take the meaning of his words the way he wanted me to, he grabbed my hand will simultaneously standing up. This cause me to fall backward and straight into his arms, as soon as I reached this destination one of his arms snaked it's self around my waist, whilst his other hand brought my head towards his in a loving yet passionate kiss. At first I was shocked and was unaware as to what I should to, sure Silver had kissed me many times before with the same love and passion even but still I felt a little clueless. But before I knew it I had given myself up to his warm kiss, besides his hand and as well as his arm kept me in place which prevented me from breaking away in shock and/or confusion.

We kissed for a long while, during this time I could feel my body heating up and my knees almost giving up on me, though that wouldn't have made much of a difference seeing as Silver was almost fully supporting me. The kiss ended as suddenly as it began, but it left both of us panting, flustered and me dazed. Also soon as Silver got his breath back, he began to speak urgently. Even though I was dazed I hung on to every word he said.

"First of all your being way to dramatic over the death of an _ant_ it's not like I killed a real person or anything. Just an _ant _Kotone.", before I could protest he silenced me with a certain look in his eyes, a look that meant that should I dare interrupt him, I would defiantly see hell.

"Secondly.", he continued after noting that I was, for the time being, silenced. "Lone ants like that don't get together with anyone; they only have comrades not lovers. So they will not miss him because he died in battle and that is considered to be a proud way of dying for an ant. Plus think about it, he's gone to a better place now, ant heaven. So he's better off now anyways, understand?". He didn't wait for my reply though, for he knew I was listening intently and that I had no intention of interrupting him. Yet.

"And finally when I said that I'd rather preferred it if you didn't miss me, should I die, it's because I don't want you to feel lonely and unhappy whenever I'm not there. I want to make sure you're always happy and safe. I only meant to tell you that, since I love you, I don't want you to feel any pain because I'm not by your side.", as he finished he let go of me, and I stood there more happy then I ever could have been and more dazed then I was after the kiss.

Silver could be sweet at times, but he _very_ rarely ever told me that he loved me. He mostly just showed he loved me through holding my hand during extremely good moods or looking at me with a little bit of warmth in his usually icy eyes during normal or content moods. As the words which he had just said sank in and he began to realize what he did and said in his haste, his face began to turn redder and redder turn it matched his hair perfectly.

"I-I….ah…well…..um.…", I watched him as he struggled with thinking up something to say, all the while he was pulling on his bangs as if that could make them magically grow longer and hide his face.

"I…understand.", I said while smiling both warmly and lovingly at him. This made him show one of his very rare but fully genuine smiles.

"And….I…..", I began turning redder with every word I uttered.

"I love you too Silver. I love you ve-very much.", I stuttered on a bit on the last sentence and by now both our faces matched his hair, we were still embarrassed about saying the words _I love you_ even though we had already said it a few times before this. I looked up in time to see Silver approach me, and as he pulled me into a hug he whispered into my ear words that made me giggle.

"Dear Arceus, I can't believe I just spilled most of my heart to you over the death on an ant of all things, how lame."

Even though he said it like that I knew he was joking a bit and that he too was very happy. All of my bitter and hateful feelings had disappeared with that wonderful kiss and so all was well again. And I returned to being proud about my boyfriend Silver, who always was and I'm sure always will remain to be my grouchy sweetheart hero.

Later after we a gotten a hold of ourselves after all of that drama, we both decided to give the poor ant a proper funeral, during which Silver kept on muttering that it was stupid and that I was being a idiot. But even though he said all that he still helped me with the funeral, by turning on the tap water and letting the ant's body flow down the drain, while I cried a few tears for it. After the funeral was over with, Silver took me out for a walk and we almost forgot the whole ant incident.

~Four Days Later~

"AHHHH! Silver, help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs from the bathroom.

"Kotone! Is it another ant?" he called from the other side of the, closed but not locked, bathroom door.

"Yes!", I shouted back all the while shrinking away from the insect. Why oh why, did the ants have to come out just when I'm to wash my hands? This is just like last time! Only this time, I've been attacked. Was what I thought to myself, as I waited for my redheaded hero to come and save me from my attacker, who strangely enough looked pretty confused as to what was going on.

"Hang in there, I'm coming!", he called back and after a few seconds of painful waiting, he barged in through the door. Clearly in a rush to save me.

"I'm here! And I've brought a jar with me so that I can capture it and set it free outside!", he quite proudly declared, whilst hurriedly walking over to the deadly ant.

"No! Kill it, kill it! It bit me; it's defiantly not an innocent one like the last ant. I want it dead!", I half screamed in panic. Stopping dead in his tracks, Silver slowly turned to face me there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a sly smirk on his face. I was sure he was going to tell me exactly what I told him last time when he killed that other ant. Drat.

**

* * *

**

Well that's it! I know it's a little over-dramatic but that's sort of what I was aiming for; an over-dramatic romantic comedy.


End file.
